Who's Your Daddy?
|image = |caption = Curious about the truth about his dad, George tells Angie that he must search to find out if he's still alive, which he later discovers in "Who's Your Daddy?" the Season 2 opening episode. |season = 2 |episode = 1 |overall = 5 |airdate = October 2, 2002 |code = 201 |imdb = tt0587254 |writer = Rachel Sweet |director = Lee Shallat-Chemel |guests = Olga Merediz Jodi Lyn O'Keefe Lillian Hurst Esai Morales Clement Blake |previous = "Max's Big Adventure" (Season 1 finale) |next = "Token of Unappreciation" }} "Who's Your Daddy?" is the first episode of Season Two of George Lopez. Written by Lee Shallat-Chemel, the episode, which was directed by Rachel Sweet, originally aired ABC-TV on October 2, 2002. Synopsis George runs into his aunt at the store and finds out that Benny has been lying to him for over 30 years and that his father is alive and is living in California. Storyline George meets his Aunt Cecilia at a superstore with Benny and finds out his father isn't dead and lives in northern California. When George attempts to find his father Benny lies to him saying he never held him, but then his aunt came to his house with a picture of him holding him in his house smiling. Meanwhile, Angie buys a dog off a homeless man because the dog needs veterinary help. Cast *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Olga Merediz as Cecilia Lopez, George's aunt *Esai Morales as Young Manny Lopez, George's dad *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Campbell Powers *Lillian Hurst as Sylvia Cardenas *Clement Blake as Homeless Guy (as Clement E. Blake) Trivia and notes *We meet Ernie's mom in this episode. Despite jokes and references made in later episodes, she does not appear to be overweight, instead being of average size, maybe a bit skinner then Benny. *Ernie's full name is revealed. *This marks the first appearance of Mr. Needles. *It is confirmed that George Lopez is 40 in this episode. Memorable Quotes *'George': If my dad's alive, who knows what else my mom lied to me about? Maybe Santa Claus does like Mexican kids! ---- *'Ernie': Hey George, Benny. What are you guys doing here? *'George': My mom wanted to check out the new "Buy Your Stuff" warehouse. *'Ernie': Mine too. Are we pathetic or what? *'Benny': Hey, George is only here to reach the high stuff. You're here because you still live with your mom, freak. ---- *'George': I just want a straight answer from you. Why didn't you tell me my father was alive? *'Benny': It was none of your business. *'George': None of my business? No, how you got a pair of men's shoes in your trunk is none of my business! How you got a "Tupac Lives" bumper sticker on your car is none of my business! ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes